


Ex-Villian, New-Lover

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friend Bucky Barnes, F/M, Loki Feels, Protective Avengers, Protective Thor, Reader Is Badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a part of Avengers. But she wasn't around while New York Battle so she hasn't meet Loki. One day Thor returns from Asgard with Loki and both Reader and Loki are falling hard for each other. Of course it will be a little hard for them because you know Avengers are over protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prince and A Girl.

 "No! No! No! Damn it. NO! He will not stay here! He will not live with us! He will not be near us!"

"He was under control. Thanos was controlling him. Brother Anthony please give him a chance."

"I gave him a chance and he threw me out of the windon damn it!"

"Thor, I don't think it is a good idea either."

"Lool guys. I know. I know he was no good around here but. He truly was under control. He didn't attack us because he wanted it. He was threatened. Please give my brother a chance so he can prove himself. Deep down he truly is a good person. But he is too private to show it."

"So what is the deal? He will stay here and what be an Avenger? Save people? Protect earth?" Asked Clint.

"Did you understand like anything at all?" I whispered to Bucky. He looked at me with his light blue eyes.

"I am not sure but I think it is about New York Battle." We both joined the Avenger much later after the New York Battle. He was with HYDRA and I was in Japan back then.

"I am not sure but he will be good. He won't cause any problems." Thor said.

"Does he know about this not causing any problems thing?" Tony said. I could see him not liking this at all.

"Yes Man of Iron. I do." Said the tall, like very tall man who just entered the room. God. He was beautiful. Art piece beautiful. He was very tall. Taller than Captain. Taller than Bucky. He was as tall as Thor. But he wasn't as thick. He was lean and elegant. But I could feel his strenght. The way he was standing, it was giving some ideas of his muscles and balance. He had beautiful, soft looking, shoulder lenght raven black hair. He had highest cheek bones I had ever seen. And boy I had a very strong something about high cheek bones. And his vere delicious. Even his nose was delicious. Damn. I didn't know who the hell this guy was but he was one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. And I live with Thor, Clint, Bucky, Steve, Tony and Bruce. I see different kind of hot every day and this guy was hottest then all of them. 

Suddenly as I was looking at him I met his blue-green eyes and he smirked at me. Oops... He knew I was checking him out. And he probably just probably knew I just tried to see his ass in all its glory. I was caught. Damn!

"Brother Bucky! Lady (y/n)! This is my brother Loki. And brother these are new Avengers. You have not met them."

"Yes I did not." He said not even looking at Bucky. His eyes were glued to mine. "I would never forget a beauty like this." He said. And I felt my cheeks burn. 

"Come on I will show you your room." Said Thor taking Loki away from me. I mean us. Thor was taking Loki away from US. Not me. Us.

"Damn doll! You do have a problem. A demi god problem."

"Shut up Buck."

"What! It is your fault that your eyes were everywhere on his body."

"I was... I was checking if he was any danger to us."

"You were checking not danger him."

"Shut up."

"You have a crush." He sang.

"Damn Barnes. Aren't you supposed to be a cold hearted Nazi assasin. Why are you acting like a school girl?" I said. He just chuckled and put his human arm around my shoulders.

"Well doll. I will have so much fun you know."

"Shut up." I hissed.

***

I just got out of the shower and was walking towards my room. In my towel. Which just ended under my ass. But only I was in this floor so it never was a problem. But suddenly I bumped into a chest. A chest that was too high than average chests. And two strong arms wrapped around my torso to stop my fall. I looked up and met with beautiful blue eyes. And lips which were curved into a soft smile. Loki.

"Well, heloo there darling. You look more beautiful like this. With a little towel and wet hair. It suits you. You just made me feel at home. And trust me it had been centuries since the last time I felt this way."

"Loki." I said. I was in a towel with no clothes not even underwear in his arms. Pressed in his chest. And he was talking with me like everything was so normal. I felt the blush rising at my cheeks.

"No need to blush love. You have nothing to be embarresed for." He said.

"I thought no one was on this floor." I said.

"Well now we are living together on this floor. They didn't trust me to be alone at one floor and yours was the only one which had place for me. I hope my presence won't make you uncomfortable." He said giving me a polite smile. Well I had no idea why the team had so many problems with this man. He was sweet and kind.

"No. Of course not. But I think I should stop walking around with towel." I said. He laughed.

"I beg to differ love. I think you are beautiful this way. I would not change it. Let me escort you to your room." He said letting me go. He put his hand softly at my waist and leaded the way.

"I don't think anything could happen to me at my floor." I said giving hima half smile.

"Well. I don't think either but still what kind of prince I am if I won't help a lady. Even if she does not need my help." He said. He was... He was very friendly for a guy who tried to take the planet down. And I was curious.

"Loki." I said. As we arrived to my door.

"Yes dear?"

"After I will dress up and everyhing. Maybe we could have dinner together. We don't eat all together unless it is Christmas or something like that. And it is ypur first day so... Maybe you'd like to eat with me?"

"Of course darling. It would be my honour. Unless you have another plans and you are too kind to let me be on my own."

"No. No. I have no plans. Just once a week I eat with Bucky. But that is not today so I am alone."

"Okay. I will let Thor know so he won't be over anxious." He said. 

"Then... I will see you at 7?"

"I will be here at 7." He said kissing my hand and leaving me all excited and hyper. Damn him and his beautiful face. Damn him and his way with words. Damn him and the effect he had on me.


	2. Look Into My Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and reader are getting to know each other.

"So this is what Midgardians do all day? Watching a box full of other Midgardians? Am I right?"

"Yes Loki you are. But we are not doing that all day. I mean come on everybody has their own lazy days."

"But this is... I am not sure. Awkward?"

"Why? Think about it like it is a theater. Just not 3D?"

"I still don't like it. What else do you have for me to spend my time with, love?" Oh the way he called me... He was melting my heart every ti me. Those darlings, loves, darling girls... And the way his green blue eyes would watch me. Nearly everything he did was making my heart beat faster, my cheeks turn redder. He knew the effect he had on me but he acted like he had no idea. But just he had to know. Bucky was having so much fun watching me around Loki. Bastard was laughing his ass off everytime we were alone. And he was the only one who clearly had this much fun with it. But team was starting to noticing things... Like Loki spending all his free time with me. Or Loki being always close to me no matter where we were. And I was the only person who was allowed to enter Loki's room except Thor. But Thor wasn't very welcomed so...

"Lets watch some movies." I said looking at him. He lifted one of his perfect shaped eye brows and his thin but perfectly pink lips curved into a soft smile.

"Whatever you wish darling girl. Which movies shall we watch?" He asked. 

"Well you should choose. What kind of movies do you want to watch?"

"I heard Midgardian females liked scary movies?" He said as innocent as he could. But I swear I saw his eyes shine with something nasty. But it was just for a moment and I had no proof.

"Anabelle?"

"As you wish love."

***

I jumped on my place as another scary scene was over. I was trying so hard to not let Loki see how terrified I was right now. He just laughed and put his protective and warm arm around my shoulders. He gave another chuckle at my holded breath and pressed me against his lean athletic body.

"If you are scared we can stop watching." He offered.

"Nope. I am all good."

"Are you sure you can fall asleep tonight? After the movie?"

"I will think about that later tonight."

"You are adorable." He said giving me a side hug. I put my head on his shoulder.

"You are very cute yourself Mr. God of Lies and Mischief."

"No lies for you darling. But might be a lot of mischief."

"Good or bad?"

"Only good. You know I can never harm you. And I am very thankfull to every force that kept you away form New York last time I was here. Not fully myself."

"Why?"

"Because I could never forgive myself if anything would have happened to you. Expecially because of me and my actions."

"You are a good one deep down. One of the best I have ever met." I said slowly. Putting my head over his heart.

He laughed and kissed my temple.

"Darling I am one of the worst you can imagine. But the good ir bad in person who is in front of us is not measured by them it is measured by our hearts. And you my dear have a very big and a very kind heart. This is the reason you see me different from your team mates. You are kinder you are better."

"No. I think you truly are sweet." I said. I found a unexpected kind of comfort on the chest of this Asgardian Prince and I felt my eyelids grow heavier every minute.

"Sleep little girl. I will be here for you. I will protect you both from your nightmares both your enemies." Was the last thing I heard.

***

I woke up in my bed and saw something that should not be there. Someone to be more exact.

"What the hell Barnes!"

"Oh look who is awake."

"I don't remember coming here. And for sure I don't remember bringing you here. So?"

"Well you and you prince charming which is also the guy who tried to take our planet and rule it for his own wish were asleep on the entertaiment room. And you two looked cozy. Too cozy. So when Tony and Steve found you two like that. I mean you on his chest his arms around your body... They freaked out."

"Fuck! Is Loki okay?"

"Well he is better than you will be. Because only Thor talked with him about his intentions with you and he was polite. I just told him to act cool and everything will be okay. You know I want to see the two of you kissing arpund hiding fron team and when they will catch you two. Boy... I sure will have my fun."

"Oh fuck you Barnes."

"You see doll I am free but you have a prince. So..."

"I hate you. Are Steve and Tony too angry with me?"

"No... They are just worried. You know they don't trust him and they also don't want you to get hurt so they want to make sure he is not using you. But they don't think he is capable to love either."

"He is a sweetheart Buck. You have to seehim. He is so kind so polite..."

"I know. I do believe you but the thing they have with Loki is a bit personal so it won't be easy to convince them."

"I know..."

Bucky called Steve and Tony as I washed my face and brushed my hair. As I opened the door to my living room, I saw two faces one belonging to an extra angry Tony Stark. And the other both angry both worried Captain Steven Rogers.

Well I was fucked up.

 


	3. We Can't Stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team doesn't want you and Loki be together. But come on it is no reason to stop hanging together.

"You are staying away from him!" Tony shouted. I was looking at him. Daring. 

"And why the hell is that?"

"Because he is a maniac, killer. He will hurt you. He will use you."

"He was controlled. He wouldn't do that. He is so sweet towards me."

"He is playing with you damn it! (Y/n) wake up! He is a trickster and he is acting! He gives no shit about you! He gives no shit about anyone. He is one selfish bastard with god complex and nothing more."

"Really, Stark? You are calling him selfish, you?" I asked. I was annoyed by him. And I saw no limits right now.

"Wake up princess that man is a god and you are one little mortal from billions. Why should he care about you." He said. I knew we both were seeing red and I would lie if I said his words didn't hurt.

"Tony." Steve warned him. It was the first time him speaking.

"Oh don't stop me now Captain. She has to know he would never even think about her. It is a lie he is telling to you. And you are happily believing. You are nothing for him!"

"Tony!" Steve warned louder this time. I could feel the tears of anger treating to fall from my eyes. My fists were thighly balled. I was trying so hard to control myself.

"No. Just! (Y/n) you are worthles to him." He said. I felt myself shaking but before I could say something I heard an ice cold voice behind me.

"You are worthles to me Stark. Not her. She is a very dear friend of mine and I will not let you hurt her with your own lies." I heard Loki. Moments later his arm was around me and I was slightly pressed to his firm body.

"You okay darling?" He asked softly his free hand wiping my tears gently.

"Yeah..." I could mutter.

"Lets go to my chambers you can relax there better." He said not caring about the two Avengers in front of us. I happily let him guide me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you beautiful." He answered and kissed the crown of my head. 

***

I was laying on my side as Loki was playing with my hair. His long talented fingers massaging my head slowly and gently. My head on his lap.

"Can you promise me something little one?" He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"What exactly?"

"That you won't belive them just because you know them longer. And they supposed to be good guys."

"You mean Star and the others?"

"Yes. I just... You are the only person who doesn't act like I am a psycopath and I don't want to lose you because of some people talking. It has been such a long time since I had someone to care about me."

"I care about you Loki. You are a very darling friend to me. And I know Stark. I know the New York battle and he has a reason to dislike you but... But I trust you when you say it wasn't your free will. I trust you."

"Thank you darling. You don't know how much it means to me." He said kissing my fingers. I just smiled to myself and closed my eyes. Losing myself in his touch.

"I know last time you slept near me was nearly a disaster but you need rest. And I really don't want you to be gone. Sleep here. I will take care of everything." He said. I fell asleep listening to his velvet voice. Damn that man and his perfection. Just really damn.

***

This time I woke up alone. Somewhere I didn't know. But smell of the bed under me it was familiar. It smelled like Loki. And it made my heary beat faster. I was in his bed. He let me sleep in his bed. Damn. I was some lucky girl for sure.

I got up and stretched then I made my way out. I found Loki's living room. He was reading so I went to him. He looked at me from his book, his eyes green from the colour of the room. He gave me a small happy smile.

"Good morning dear." He said. I smiled back.

"Good morning. Thanks for lookimg after me I guess." I said shyly. My blush making its way to my cheeks.

"No need. It was all my pleasure. Not everyday a beautiful girl sleeps in my bed." He said. A playful glint in his emerald eyes. I just blushed more. He chuckled and motioned me to sit next to him.

"Are you hungry darling girl?" He asked. His fingers caresing the naked skin of my left arm.

"A bit."

"Thor told me to try more Midgardian food. Maybe we could... what was the term?"

"Take out?"

"Yes. So... Would you liked to?"

"Sure. Why not? So what do you want to try?" I asked.

"You should choose little one. I have no idea which is which. So I need a wise and brave friend to teach me."

"Brave maybe but I am not very wise."

"Enough for me. Perfect for me." He said staring deeply in my eyes.

"Loki."

"Hush little girl." He said cupping my cheek and drawing some patterns on it with his finger tips.

"I..." 

"Hush I said." He said. He didn't sound angry or ordering. It was a request. His voice was soft and caring.

"I just want you to kiss me." I said before I could stop myself. He smiled slowly and got closer. And I could feel fireworks in my stomach when his lips touched mine. 

My hands made their way around his long slim neck and he held me like I was made of crystal. After a short kiss he let me go and kissed my nose.

"I couldn't imagine a better taste than yours darling girl. You are perfect." He said kissing me once again.


	4. Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and reader are dating. But nobody knows. And the team is still trying hard to keep Loki away from her.

I was laying on Loki's chest. We were watching a movie together and his fingers were drawing some patterns on my skin, his hand in my shirt.

"It is nice to have you like this." I murmured. He looked at me amused.

"Love it is high above from nice to have you like this. Nice is just a weak word for you, for us." I kissed his jaw and he pressed my torso to his.

"I love you." I said closing my eyes. I got sleepy when I felt safe and comfy. And Loki was giving me all of this with so much elegance.

"I love you too darling girl. You may sleep. I will woke you up if you need."

"You are making me lazy." I yawned.

"You are no lazy. You just work too hard, train too hard and your petite body needs some rest."

"I am not small." I said. He just chuckled.

"For sure you are not darling. For sure."

Well it was easy to talk when you were as tall as a tower so I knew I could never win this war with my slightly taller than a hobbit height.

***

"Tell me my little mortal angel, should we dance tonight?" Loki asked me. His handsome features relaxed. His beautiful bluish green orbs looking deeply in mine.

"I am not sure. I want to dance with you. All night long if it is possible but there is also the team. And they are not happy with us being close like this. Hell they don't even knoe how close we are but still they hate it."

"But you want to dance with me?"

"Yes." I answered him simply. He was the only one I wanted to dance with. Tonight and forever.

"Then you will dance with me. You are my sun little girl. And I will make everything that will make you happy." He said. I slowly sat on his lap and put my arms arund his shoulders.

"I love you Lo." I whispered.

"I love you too dear." He said putting his arms around my body and pressing me in himself.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Thor said I should wear a suit and tie."

"No. You should wear a suit and no tie. I know you will look hot." I said.

"Thank you darling. It is always nice to hear this kind of compliments coming from your pretty little lips."

"Oh shut up you handsome man." I said blushing. His voice, his words were making me over excited. He was making me over excited.

"So what is my darling girl wearing tonight?" He asked pecking my cheek.

"A skirt. It is assimetric, ruby and grey on black. Like an art painting. And a black top with open back."

"I am very sure you will look fascinating. And I am afraid I will have to kill all the men staring at you."

"No need. There is only one man I need to stare at me."

"I can't take my eyes of you since the moment I saw you beautiful (y/n). I still have hard time when you are too far from me. Knowing how perfect you are."

"You like making me blush."

"I love making you blush sweetheart. You are too adorable when you blush."

***

I walked in to the room with Natasha. Boys were sitting around a table and everyone looked hot. Natasha was wearing a long dark blue night dress with black stilettos. And boys were looking like heaven. Tony had a 3 piece dark grey suit, Thor and Steve had classic black ones while Clint was wearing black jeans with a white shirt, Bruce had a dark grey suit with light blue shirt, Bucky was standing next to Steve. He was wearing a grey suit with nice milk white shirt. And then my eyes locked with Loki's. He had a deep dark blue suit with simple white shirt. First two buttons open showing his elegantly toned chest. The colour of the suit was showing the blue side of his eyes and damn he truly was a god. 

Bucky noticed me staring at Loki breathlessly and he smirked but I couldn't care less. All of my attencion was for Loki right now. And he was looking at me so intence. Damn. I was in trouble. He and his beauty was going to be the death of me.

"Look at you (y/n). Looking hot and pretty at the same time." Tony said. I just gave him an eye roll.

"Not bad yourself Stark." I said not looking away from Loki. He gave me a smile which said 'I know I am the muse of your fantasies. I know you are holding yourself with everything you got from jumping at me. And I will this information every damn time I need.'

"Stop staring (y/n)." Bucky whispered and I felt my cheeks getting red. I looked at the soldier next to me.

"I am fucked." I said.

"Come on you live with me. You are used to hot guys."

"He is hotter."

"You are breaking my heart."

"Come on. He is."

"You could say I am not your tipe."

"God just look at him."

"Sure (y/n). Keep talking like that about him. Kill every little piece of me, my broken heart and self esteem."

"Don't be a baby." I said.

"Don't be so rude."

"Fuck you."

"I don't think Loki would like that."

"Oh shut up."


	5. Who Cares When You Feel Like That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handsome demi god in suit holding you while all your friends watching and worrying. Way to spend some time.

"If I remember right you promised me a dance." I heard Loki whisper behind me. I looked up and met his sky blue eyes. He was smiling at me.

"You remember it right." I said trying not to blush at his beauty. He held my hand and together we went to dance floor. His hand carefully on my waist and mine on his shoulders.

"You are very beautiful tonight. Could'n take my eyes off you little one." He whispered. Avengers were pretty far from us but two of them were super soldiers with super hearing and a god too. We had to be careful. We were used to being careful.

"You look pretty handsome too." I said my finger tips slowly touching his neck.

"I listened to you. No tie just a suit and shirt."

"I shouldn't let you dress like this. You look handsome too handsome."

"Well, well my darling. Is someone jealous?" 

"Me? Jealous? Never."

"Come on. I am pretty jealous right now. At least five men are looking at you with their disgusting eyes. And I can only imagine what they want to do with you. I am pretty sure they have no idea how much you are. How delicate you are. They don't know how to touch you, how careful they should love you. Because you are an art piece. You are a master piece of whatever holy thing created you."

"Says the god himself."

"Non of these women would look at me like that dear. They are too shallow to think of me as a person they think I am the villian that is it. But I am not just a villian."

"I know. You are much more than a villian."

"See, you have nothing to worry about. But I have... These hairless monkeys can take you away from me."

"But I won't go. Also am I a hairless monkey too?" I asked cocking my brow. He chuckled lightly.

"No. You are an angel who accidently was born around the hairless monkeys." He said. I couldn't help the smile I gave him. 

"I love you Loki."

"I love you too little (y/n)." He said slowly kissing my forehead. Shit. I knew the team saw because Bucky was looking at me with eyes full of entertaiment and a shit eating grin on his lips. I was fucked and that son of a bitch whom I was calling best friend was enjoying every fucking minute of it. I mouthed him 'I will kill you.'. 

And he mouthed back 'If you won't die first.' Then I saw an over protective Captain America walking towards us with Thor behind him. 

"So our little moment of enjoy is over. I am sorry dear."

"You have nothing to be sorry Lo. They ended it not you."

"Still I wish I had waited until we were alone."

"You know I would never regret a kiss from you." I said and the wine I have been drinking took over my logic and I kissed Loki fully on lips. He didn't push me instead he kissed me back and pressed his body to mine. And I heard:

"What the fuck!" From Stark.

"Brother!" From Thor.

"Is he trying to suffocate her with a kiss?" From Barton.

"(Y/n)!" From both Natasha and Steve.

"Damn, things are getting better and better." From Bucky. And I put my middle finger up, held my hand high and waved it to his direction he just laughed.

***

"You are reckless! You are acting like you are crazy! And what is it (y/n)? Sleeping with enemy, kissing him around. What are you doing? Is he controlling you?" Tony was furious. I was in trouble. All the Avengers plus Loki were at the living room. They sat Loki and me as far as it was possible from each other.

"Loki is not enemy right now." Bucky said. So now that bastard decided to be on my side.

"And I am not sleeping with Loki." I said and added "Yet." It made everything worse as expected.

"Oh you are so not getting close to him ever again. If it is needed I will lock you in your room. I will lock both of you in different rooms. You are never ever touching each other ever again. Never talking to each other ever again."

"No." Loki said. It was the first time he said anything in this fight. 

"What?"

"Sorry Stark but you are no one for me to listen to your orders and my little (y/n) is an adult. You may order her on her missions or training but her personal life is hers so you have no word on it."

"Look. You destroyed New York. You killed thousands of people. And don't wait me to believe that you are able to love. I know you will hurt (y/n). You are just waiting for the right moment."

"I could hurt you all of you if it was needed. But not (y/n). She is my darling and no one touches her."

"He was under control damn it. How many times should he tell." I said.

"Sorry (y/n) but you are the only one who believes in that shit." Clint said.

"Maybe because I am the only one who has less arrogance than others?"

"Or he is controlling you?" Natasha said.

"Yeah... Because we decided to give the earth to whoever kisses (y/n)." Bucky said.

"So you think they should keep being together?" Steve asked Bucky.

"Yes. And I have no idea why all of you act this way. They understand each other. They are happy with each other. And sorry but why would Loki control (y/n)? Why (y/n)? She has no power over SHIELD or goverment. He could control Tony or Steve if he wanted to get some power. He is not controlling (y/n). And you are idiots if you think he does." He said. Go Bucky go! I was chearing inside.

"Brother, why are you spending this much time and physical closeness with (y/n)?" Thor asked slowly.

"I love her. And she is the only one I can talk."

"I love you too." I whispered looking at him and giving him a small smile. I knew it was hard for Loki to talk about his feeling and this was so beautiful him saying he loved me in front of everyone.

"I still don't trust him." Tony said.

"Yeah. Me neither." I heard Clint. But I didn't care. I was watching Loki. He gave me a smile and that was all I need I stood up and went to him. I let myself fall in his arms and he helped me sit on his lap. My arms were around his neck and he kissed my head softly. 

"I won't leave you darling. No matter what anyone would say." He said and kissed my shoulder.

"Okay even if you two will be together. Not this together. Not in frontof us." I heard Tony but didn't care. I put my head on Loki's chest and closed my eyes. Listening to his heart beat I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Say You'll Remember Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Reader is dating a god. Yes she did solve all the problems with her teammates about that dating. And yes the god and the reader are in love. But the god is a god and the reader is a mortal...

"Darling? Oh god! Are you allright?" I heard Loki's worried voice. My heart made some fast beating getting over happy thing and I felt a strong need to feel Loki's arms around me.

"I am good." I called him. He appeared in front of me. I was laying on my side Bruce cleaning the deep cut wound on my back and waist. I lost a lot of blood and the mission was nearly unsuccesful. Thankd to Clint I was alive. He saved me from the middle of the fight and carried me to a safe zone. He was the one he stopped me bleeding. He was the one who got me here. But still I was at a very bad shape. Loki's big greenish blue aqua eyes looked at my wound and he gasped.

"Oh darling girl..." he said kneeling in front of me so his face was on my level. He pecked my nose and locked his long slim fingers with mine. Giving my knuckles few kisses.

I smiled at him and he tried to smile too. But he couldn't mask his worry and sadness.

"Are you feeling any pain?" He asked me.

"No. Bruce gave me some pain killers. I feel nothing."

"I can't heal you. It seems like you lost to many blood and my magic can repair just the muscle tissue. You need to heal by yourself for new blood cells."

"If you will heal the mark of it when it will heal we are good."

"I will." He said smiling. Then he looked at Bruce.

"How is she?" He asked. He was afraid of the answer but also he needed to know.

"She will get better. After I will finish. But we need to talk. Alone, after this."

"Of course." Loki said. It has been 2 months since the party and the team gave Loki a chance. Loki for sure didn't change himself and I would never ask him to. But Avengers saw how much we cared for each other and Loki had no intention to hurt me. Tony still didn't like it sometimes but he was okay as he could.

"I will take care of you little one. I won't let you go anywhere untill you are strong and fully healthy again. You will be under my watch. And I will do everything for you."

"I will be okay." I said smiling at him. 

After the bandaging and giving me some sleep meds Bruce took Loki out to talk. And I fell asleep. I woke up in my bed. Dressed in some clean clothes and feelimg fresher. 

I yawned and winced in a slight pain. Oh... The mission, sure. And as i could feel the pain killers were getting weaker. As I was thinking these Loki came in and smiled as he saw me awake.

"Good morning beautiful and I was just coming to wake you up." He said sitting next to me. I looked at him and smiled. He slowly pulled me to his body and his slim perfect lips met mine. He kissed me slowly and patiently.

"You scared me love. You scared me a lot." He said kissing my cheek multiple times. "I thought about us, about you and that I will be a huge nothing without you and your sweet soul." He said. His kisses making their way to my bare shoulders.

"I thought about how much I love you. And no one else can make me like this. Never in my life I felt this much love. And nobody ever even Frigga couldn't make me feel this much loved. I would be lost without you darling." He said kissing my arms.

"I am okay Lo. I will be okay."

"I know. But still you are just a mortal darling girl. And the idea of death. It is hurting me. Imagining your death. You are young yet but still... Still a human life will pass with a blink of an eye. And... Then suddanly you will be gone."

"Don't think about it Loki." I whispered my finger firmly pressed to his lips. "We still have time. A lot or not. We have time and we will spend it together. In each others arms. I know how you feel. I can imagine. Because I don't know what would I do without you for the rest of my life too. And the rest of my life is not eternity. It won't be easy but if we will think about this fact day and night it always will be bittersweet. And I want you to have only happy memories with me so... So lets act like we have the eternity."

"I love you." He whispered his forehead pressed to mine.

"I love you too."

"Lets eat some and then you will take your medications."

"As you wish my Prince." I said winking. He just lifted me in his big arms and carried me to living room.

***

"My brother seems a bit sad." Thor said. Loki was training with Steve. And Thor was looking after me.

"After this near death experience he realized that I am only a mortal and anhthing can hurt me easily."

"Oh... Now I understand. My brother is attached to you from the deepest side of his heart and he truly would be lost without you. Don't get me wrong Lady (y/n)... I saw a lot of lovers of my brother but I never heard my brother tell that he loved any of them. But with you he is so open. He loves you and he tells he loves you. It is a very unexpected thing for Loki to do. He usually is very private. You are making him feel happy, confident about his emotions when he hated his emotions for thousads of years."

"It is all nice to hear Thor but comparing to you my life lengt is seconds. What after me? What will Loki do? How will he feel? What will he become?"

"You are afraid he will turn evil?"

"I am afraid he will be depressed and hurt himself."

"You are worried about him and his feelings."

"Yes."

"You don't want him to be sad."

"No. He had a hard life and now he seems to have what he deserved. Happiness but I can't live long enough. And I don't want him to live a life that will make him upset again because of me."

"It is not impossible..." the blonde prince whispered to himself more than to me. 

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing. I just wanted to say, make good memories with him Lady (y/n). Even if he wob't have your body next to his. Your memory will always make his day better."

 


	7. Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mission which reader returned injured Loki takes care of her.

"How are you feeling this morning my little girl?" Loki asked as he carried me to lab. Bruce wanted to check my wounds and Loki was too concerned about me and my health so here I was.

"Well... I was woken up with kisses, a very handsome prince prepared me breakfast and helped me with almost everything so I feel pretty good."

"You have no idea how good I feel little one. You being around and getting better day by day makes me feel better too."

"I am okay Lo. You know me I am strong."

"Yes, darling you are strong but... Still you are a very small and delicate little girl. And the universe is full of bad and dangerous things. I can't risk your life. I can't risk you. I have you for a very limited time which is breaking my heart but... We have to live the best of it. I have to make as much memories as I can before you will fade away."

"I love you Loki. And I know it will be hard for you. I know... But still, I want you to have your own life after that."

"You are my life." He said pushing the door with his hip and letting us in. I know a part of him was hurting like a bitch just because of the thought of my death but... I wanted him to be happy. With or without me. He deserved to be happy.

"Hello (y/n), Hello Loki." Bruce said as he saw us. Tony looked at us and said:

"I don't remember any injury on your legs princess."

"Hi Bruce. And shut up Tony." I said as Loki helped me sit on the bed. He sat next to me leaving a space for Bruce to work.

"Hello Doctor Banner. And my little darling is right Anthony you should not talk." He said.

"How are you feeling (y/n)? Does any of your wounds give you trouble?" Bruce asked while getting rid of my bandages which Loki put on me after my shower last night.

"No. Not more than it should."

"There is no infection it is good." He said. "It is one of the most protected wounds I have seen. Even in the best hospital you can't find wounds this clean."

"Well, Loki is a bit obsessed with it so..." I said looking at my handsome boyfriend. He was watching my wound and bruises around it. He knew it very good but still watched how Bruce treated it so he could learn more about how to look after them. He was truly obsessed with my well being and I couldn't blame him. It was nice to be taken care so good.

"Which medications are you using Loki?" He asked.

"Two liquid ones you gave as cleansers. First blue one then brown one. After it the cream for germs and pain killer cream. I treat her wounds after her shower."

"Good. Maybe we should not bandage it anymore. It is mostly healed amd her skin needs to breathe."

"Are you sure Doctor? I think the scar is still to fresh and she moves too much in her sleep. The friction can make her bleed. And she lost enough blood."

"You might be right... Okay, bandage her in at nights but leave the wound open at days."

"Okay." Loki said looking at my stomach.

"Also, I am changing your meds." He said looking for my new meds and after founding them he told us how to use it.

Loki carried me back to our floor. And fixed me some juice. We were watching Almos Human together. My legs on his lap. His fingers massaging my wrists.

"You are pretty." He said. I was half asleep and his piercing eyes were looking at me. A soft smile curved on his lips.

"I am sleepy."

"I can see." He said chuckling. 

"Don't laugh. I will sleep some."

"Okay. I will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said kissing my knee.

***

"So, what are you and Loki doing all the time you are on your floor?" Bucky asked me. We finally had some bff alome moment. Loki was with Thor and he told Bucky to look after me this night. He had some Asgardian thing to take care.

"Watching TV, cooking, cuddling."

"So no action?" He asked lifting one brow up.

"No." I answered shortly.

"But why not?"

"Because we still are a fresh couple and we still are getting to know each other and I was injured he was worried."

"What is the problem (y/n)? You love the guy he loves you. And cut that bullshit we both know this is not the matter."

"He is a god."

"And?"

"And he is a god."

"I am pretty sure that god has a penis."

"No that's not what I am talking about."

"So what is it then? He is a god?"

"And he is perfect. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I mean he is perfect and I am not. I am everyting but perfect."

"(Y/n) the guy tried to rule the earth. And you think he is too perfect?"

"Oh come on mentally we all are messed up here."

"So you are talking about physical."

"Yes."

"Explain."

"He is perfect. He is tall. He has all the muscles in the right places. He is cute, hot and handsome at the same time. And there is me... I am not as beautiful as him. I have stretch marks all over my sides, my thighs and my arms. I mean I have wounds, scars. And come on I am no super model material."

"Stop it! You are beautiful dolly! You know it. You say you got scars, stretch marks? Have you fucking saw my shoulder? It is metal, flesh, skin at the same time. It is something to be bothered about not little marks at your body."

"I like your arm."

"Do you wanna hear a guy secret?"

"Maybe."

"No normal dude will care about the marks on your skin. He won't even see them. Because he will be in a same room with a naked girl. And trust me when there is a naked girl in a room nothing else matters. He won't care you marks, he will love them because he loves you and they are a part of you."

"I am scared Buck. What if he will think I am ugly?"

"He won't. Because he loves you. And you are beautiful."

"Thanks Buck." I said. Feeling a bit more confident. And realsing I really did miss Loki.


	8. Daydream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is back!!!

I woke up to someone carrying me. First I thought it would be Bucky but I knew this smell, I missed that smell. 

"Keep sleeping little dove." I heard Loki murmur as he pressed me thigter to his chest.

"You are back!" I said not able to control happiness in my voice.

"Yes love I am." He said kissimg my head.

"How was Asgard? How was your only gods can enter meeting?" I was wide awake now. But had no wish to walk do I let Loki carry me.

"It was better than I thought it would be. Thor really tried hard to make things go smoother."

"Oh... It is a good thing right?"

"Sure it is love."

"I missed you Lo."

"I missed you too darling girl. I missed you very dearly. I wished you could be there with me but now that I am here and you are with me I am good."

"Will you go again soon?"

"I might but I promise it won't be a long trip. And if it would be I just will take you with me."

"To Asgard?"

"Of course darling." He said as we entered our room. He softly put me to bed and kissed me. 

"You rest some. I will take a shower and return very quickly." He said and an idea came to my mind. I bit my lift nervously.

"Loki..."

"Yes little one?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"I just... Forget it." I said. He sat next to me and took my hands in his bigger ones.

"Come on (y/n). Tell me. You know you can tell me everything."

"I just thought maybe I could join you in shower." I said feeling myself a bit more redder than I should be. His beautiful aqua blue eyes looked at mine and he gave me a soft smile.

"You might... But first I need to know something..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready for this kind of step in our relationship? Are you okay with this?"

"Yes. I want this. I want you." I said shyly.

"Then join me in my shower my beautiful little lady." He said offering me his hand I slowly too it and he helped me get up.

In bathroom he slowly kissed me his hands resting on my hips. I was pressed to his lean chest and my heart was beating a lot faster than usual. I slowly started unbutton his shirt revealing more and more of his pale muscular chest. My finger tips brushing his soft skin. He slowly helped me take off my t shirt and his fingers started exploring my bare back and abdomen. He was kissing me softly trying to calm me down but I could feel the lust he was holding in it.

"Can I take your bra little one? Would you let me?" He asked.

"Yes." My voice was so quiet that I barely heard it but he did and his long talented fingers unhooked my bra and he let it fall from my arms. My boobs were nothing close to perfect. They were a bit saggy from my weight gain and weight loss over years but Loki's eyes were looking at me like... Like I was something so beautiful. He slowly cupped my left bood and started rub my nipple.

"You are a true goddess." He whispered. His lips attacked my neck. He was leaving wet kisses, teeth marks and a lot of hickeys there. And all I could was moan under him. My fingers deep in his night black hair pressing him to myself more and more. After my neck he slowly went to my collarbone and sucked it. Damn tomorrow I would have so many love marks that I might not be able to go out.

"My little angel." He whispered as his lips found my chest. He started to suck, bit and kiss my left nipple as his hands were taking care of the right one. After treating both of them with so much care his lips slided down my stomach and my anxiety started grow. He went on his knees and I thought 'Oh fuck now he will see all those stretch marks and my little moment of pleasure will be over.' His fingers touched one of the many stretch marks and I froze. But then he did something unexpected. And he resumed kissing my body. And damn that felt so good. His hands found my yoga pants and he looked up eyes darkened from lust.

"May I?"

"Yes."

And moments later I was in my dark blue panties in front of him. He got up from floor and lifted me. After he sat me on the washing machine he took off his pants and damn he did look perfect. Perfect lean torso, long legs and wide shoulders. He slowly approuched me and standed between my legs.

"If I will do anything unwanted from you tell me to stop and I will. No matter when no matter how hard it will be one word and it will be over."

"I love you Loki."

"I know darling girl and you have no idea how much I love you."

"I want to be yours. Right here right now." My pussy was aching from need. And I could see how hard was Loki from under his underwear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure."

"Come here." He said cupping the back of my neck and pressing his lips softly to mine. As the kiss was happening I put my hands to his abdomen feeling hard muscles under my touch. His hands cupped my ass and he pressed himself between my legs. I only pushed my hips further to meet his. He moaned into my mouth.

"You are anxious little one. Lets calm you down first." He said pushing my panties down my legs. As he saw my wet I mean very wet slit he cupped himself and I nearly cummed then and there. He went on his knees secont time tonight and suddanly I understood what he was going to do. He gave a long tender lick to my pussy.

"Loki..."I moaned. He smiled and started to suck my clit. My hips very shaking. I was trying to fit myself in his mouth. As I was so close to my orgasm he stopped sucking me and seconds later his tongue was in me. Pushing itself in. Making my breathing stop for seconds. 

"I need to cum Loki please. I need it so much."

"Oh you will dear. You will cum so much tonight you have no idea."

And he was sucking me one more time as two long fingers started to fuck me. Fast.

"Ah. Loki. Damn. Damn. Oh god this is so good." I was screaming as he kept giving me pleasure and minutes later I couldn't hold myself more. I was cumming so wildly. After I came down from my pleasure Loki cleaned me and got up. He slowly took off his underwear and I saw one long thick dick. I wanted that inside me like now. 

"Fuck me." I said. And he didn't need anything else. I moved my legs as far as I could and he pushed himself inside me.

"Lord..." I heard him whisper. "Such a thight little cunt." He whispered. He was stretching me out so much that it nearly hurt but as soon as he started to move there was only pleasure. He cummed in me after a long rough fuck. We showered together and then fucked again. I fell asleep on his naked body.

***

"What the hell!" I heard Clint. I opened my eyes and saw Loki he looked a bit annoyed and he was looking at door. I kissed hin softly:

"Morning." I whispered and then I saw Clint.

"Did you two fucked? Oh you did! This rooms smells like sex damn it. And you are fucking a thosand year old maniac (y/n)."

"I am also dating him." I said laying back on Loki's chest. His hand was firly holding my waist.

"Are you going to stay Clinton? Because me and my little (y/n) have some important things to do." Loki said cupping my bare ass under the covers.

"Oh I think you did that last night." Clint said.

"Haven't heard of morning sex Barton?" I asked. 

"Oh hell no I am getting out of here. And I am telling everyone."

"See you." I said as Loki started kissing me. And then I was under him as he thrusted deep in me.


	9. My Big Stupid Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Loki and the reader are fully together team is worried more than ever.

"You look quiet fascinating darling." I heard Loki whisper. His lips on my bare back. He was kissing me slowly. I was sleepy but that was no reason to not enjoy him and his kisses.

"I am tired Lo." I said.

"Well there was a great reason for you to be tired." He said. I just could feel his smirk.

"You are the reason damn it." I said facing him. He slowly kissed my lips and left a peck between my boobs. 

"I enjoy you, your love and body you can not blame me little one. The things you make me feel, both physically and emotionly. I never felt this much pleasure and love in hundred years."

"Well, you know what they say. Sex and making love are two different things."

"They are right beautiful." He said. And he pulled me to his body. I put my head to his chest. His heart beating peacefully in his toned chest.

"You know what I was thinking?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Maybe we could visit Asgard. I just really want you to see there. And meet my mother."

"I want it too. But... Won't they be dissapointed in me? I mean you guys are gods and I am a human."

"So what? I am adopted darling. I am not hundred percent god. I grew up as one but it is not in my blood. I am a frost giant."

"I know. But... What I am trying to say is... Even you are not totally one of them you still belong there. I mean you are powerfull, you live for thousands of years, you know magic.... And I am a human. My strenght in nothing beside yours, I will die in 50 years maybe more maybe less and I am nothing interesting."

"You are strong (y/n). I saw how you fight, I see everyday how you live your life. You are strong both inside and outside. Stronger than you think. About life lenght. I don't want to think or talk about that one dear okay? It is not an easy topic to talk. I just don't want to let you go. And I know I have to it is just... Hard. And you are interesting. Believe me little one. I saw a lot of people both gods both mortals you are interesting. You are unbelievably fascinating. And I love that about you. I love everything about you. Mother will too."

"How can you be so sure Lo?"

"It is just... While Thor and I grow up Odin never treated us equal. We were not equal. He liked everything about fights, sparring and just acting like a fool. I didn't like that. To our lessons I of course attanded but I didn't spend my free time outside with sparring someone. Instead I was at library. I read and read and read. Some time later mother started teaching me magic and that was unusual for a prince to learn magic. You know the thing people expect from Asgardian prince is to be a warrior and only. People thought that just because I preffered books to fights I was weak. They didn't understand me. Only Frigga. The thing I am trying to say is.. Love, you truly are thd only person who understood me and accepted me with everything except Frigga. And you didn't have to do that. You had every damn reason to not do that. I killed your people, I gave pain to your home planet but you gave me love. You forgave me and it is quiet unusual for me. Yes you are right Odin probably won't like the idea of you bwing with me. He won't like us together. But he never liked anything I did ever so I really don't care what he thinks. But Frigga will see our love, she will see the things you make me feel. Amd she will love you. Because you are the only person who can make me happy."

"You are a cutie you know." I said putting my arms around his torso. His cool but somehow warm back muscles were relaxed under my palms. He kissed my temple.

"It is an affect you have on me little one. You make me a better man."

"I love you as the man you are Loki. You are a good man."

"Not without you darling girl. Nothing without you."

***

"So you say your brother, which is evil, mad and hungry for power is in love with (y/n)?" Tony asked. I looked at them. Tony, Thor and Clint were sitting around the table. Serious looks on their faces.

"He is brother Anthony. You should see him around her. He just... He wants her close and safe. He loves her. He is fascinated by her."

"Yeah Thor I saw how fascinated he is. He is fucking her every night damn it. He is using her." Clint said.

"Don't talk like he is raping her Barton. They are together. They love each other and they are grown ups. So what if they are having sex? Is it illegal now?" I asked.

"So you are okay with this Buck?" Steve asked me. 

"Yes. And I can't see why you are not?"

"He is a killer!" Natasha said.

"And we are not?" I asked. Silent fell upon the room.

"The thing is..." I said moments later. "Loki makes (y/n) happier than I have ever seen her. And she deserves that happiness. So stop talking shit about them and be happy for them." 

"We just want to protect (y/n) Buck." Steve said.

"From what? Love? Which she needs very much. And Loki gives all love he has to her."

"He even wants to take her to Asgard. To meet our mother. He wants her to be a part of his life more than ever. I know my brother, I know everything he had done and he never wanted Frigga to meet any of his love interests. He thinks she is special he loves her. Believe it or not. I can not do anything about that but let them live their happynes. (Y/n) is a mortal like all of you. And Loki is a god. (Y/n) will live maybe 60 maybe 70 more years but Loki will live thousands of years more after her death. And it terrifies him. He even told me that he had no idea how he will survive after her death. So I am begging you as his brother and as all of yours friend let them live their love as much as they can because the time they have is very short. And I truly am afraid about what will happen to Loki after (y/n)s death. It is the first time he has ever been truly happy. Let him have it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is a good bro.


	10. Together We Are Stronger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last mission before meating Frigga.

"Do you think it is a good idea?" I asked Loki. Watching him slowly putting on his warrior armor. He looked both strong and hot.

"What? Me going on a mission?"

"No. Us going on a same mission."

"Why do you think it is a bad thing love?"

"Because you will try to protect me from everyone and everything."

"I have priorities darling. You are first one. My little mortal I don't think you do realise your value. You are the most important thing in this universe for me. The most beautiful thing. And there is no way I am letting you get hurt."

"I know Loki. I feel the same but... I don't want you to risk this mission. I don't want you to risk your life."

"Mortal weapons can not harm me."

"It can. Maybe thousand years ago they could not but now... Now they can and I am scared for you. I know you don't want me to get hurt but you need to understand the feeling is mutual. I feel the same about you."

"You are the most unusual thing I have ever met you know?" He asked. His big hand cupping my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"Is it good or bad?"

"I am not sure." He said smiling. "The thing is... No one ever was worried about me to get hurt. They either thought I was too strong to get hurt or they didn't care about what would happen to me."

"I care about you. A lot. And I know you are very strong but it doesn't mean you won't get hurt." I said. He bend to me and kissed me slowly. I just loved the way he was this tall. The way he towered me.

"Quiet unusual my little girl. You are quiet unusual." He said smiling at me.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." I asked. He held me in his big arms and I buried myself in his lean body.

"I promise you I won't do anything stupid unless it is for you."

"I hate you Lo."

"I love you too darling. Very much."

***

Okay this guys were way stronger than I thought and they were getting more and more crowded. I could see Bucky and Clint on the roof. I saw Steve's shield but there was no escape for me. I was trapped. I could beat the half of them but still to much. Fuck. And suddanly as one of them was going to kick me in stomach I felt somebody appear in front of me and kick did not happen.

My eyes caught some green and gold. Loki. He did something and all of the soldiers were on the floor. He turned to me and smiled.

"Nobody touches my darling." He said. I just smiled at him and took the hand he offered to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"It wasn't stupid was it?" He asked me as he walked with me to quinnjet.

"No. It was not." I said. He put his arm around me as he sat next to me.

"Thank you again for saving my ass." I said a bit louder for team to hear. I had to protect my man. I could not let them talk shit about my man.

"I told you love. Everything for you." He said kissing my hair.

"I am tired. Would it be a problem if I will sleep on you?"

"No. It will be my pleasure." He said and opened his arms as I layed on his chest he held me there.

"Love you Lo."

"Love you too beautiful." He whispered softly. And I let myself fall asleep in his arms knowing nothing will happen to me. 

***

I lifted (y/n) bridal style as we landed.

"Loki." I heard Captain Rogers call me. And I pressed (y/n) a bit closer to my chest thinkong he will try to take her away from me.

"The thing you did for (y/n) today was a good thing. You risked your own life to get her out of there. Thank you for keeping her safe and watching her back."

"There is nothing to thank Captain. I did what I had to. I could never let anyone hurt someone who has my heart in her hands. Believe it or not I love this mortal girl and I can do anything for her. And risking my life is one of the smallest things."


	11. Mom and Girlfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard.

"How do I look?" I asked Loki. He had brought me a dress before the dinner. It was a light creme dress with dark green and golden patterns. Loki smiled at me and pulled me to his chest.

"Gorgeous darling. Absolutely gorgeous." He whispered kissing my hair.

"Are you sure? I am not used to being in a dress but..."

"But you look beautiful." He said. 

"I feel shy." I said. Looking at the skirt of my dress instead of Loki's eyes.

"You are beautiful (y/n). Probably the most beautiful creature I have ever layed my eyes on. You have no reason to be shy. Maybe other women do. Because how can they not? They will be in the same room with an angel like you."

"I love you Lo." I said resting my head on his chest. His warmth welcoming me. He put his hands on my waist and we just stayed like that for a moment. Just like that. Happy. 

"Brother! Lady (y/n)!" I heard Thor knocking the door. Loki sighed.

"Come in." I said laughing and pulling myself from Loki.

"Dinner will be served in 10 minutes. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you two."

"It was." Loki said under his breath. I squezed his hand and smiled to Thor.

"Everything is great. How are the others?" Team didn't want me and Loki to go alone so Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Thor were with us too.

"Lady Natasha doesn't like the fact being in a dress but other than that everything is great." The blonde said.

"Shall we join them?" Loki asked his hipnotizing eyes in mine.

"Sure." I said and the three of us made our way to there. Loki's arm around my waist. Thor once said that Loki never had something that only belonged to him. His other lovers were either a one night stand or cheated on him. So I let Loki show everyone that I belonged to him and only him. 

"Nervous?" He whispered.

"A bit."

"No need darling. You are perfection." He said kissing my head. And that was the first time Odin and Frigga saw me. Pressed to Loki's chest his lips on my head. It had to be looking either romantic or slutty. I had no idea. When Loki felt my discomfort he just caresed the side on my waist with his thumb.

"You are the famous Lady (y/n) I guess." Odin said. A smile on his face. Well he was looking more... friendly then I was told. 

"Yes father. This is my little beauty (y/n)." Loki said for me. His voice full of love and adoration. Frigga smiled at me and walked to us.

"Thor told a lot about you and your relationship with my dear son. I am pretty sure Loki will tell even more better things." She said.

After some meetings and me relacing a little bit the dinner started. I was sitting between Loki and Frigga. Loki was making sure I was eating or I had drink or I was comfortable. He was so cute but too worried. When he decided I was looking a bit too pink I put my hand on his and said:

"I am okay Lo. I truly am." 

"Are you sure love?"

"I am." I said and gave him a smile. He slowly kissed my hand. And I cought Frigga's eyes on us full of pride. 

After the dinner and a lot of talking Thor was dancing with Sif, Bucky and Nat were dancing too and a lot of people who I didn't know. Steve was talking with Odin. 

"Care to dance my dear?" Loki asked me offering his hand. I put my small one in his bigger and smiled at him. His hand was on my lover back, I was pressed to his firm body my head resting on his shoulder and his chin on my head.

"I love here." I said.

"And I love you in here. I think I will love you more in my chambers." He said. I laughed.

"Your mother is watching us. She did that all night."

"I think she is suprised. Nothing bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are the first woman I brought here to meet my parents and I don't think they have ever seen me so calm. She is suprised. About how did you made a good man from a villian."

"You were no villian when I met you." I said.

"You mean the time with others or us two you in your tiny towel?"

"Oh shut up." I said smacking his chest playfully.

"That image was in my dreams for a long time to be honest."

"And what is in your dreams now."

"Still you but sometimes I miss that tiny towel."

"Soo you don't like the things under that towel?"

"I am in love with everything that was under and outside that towel." He said and kissed me softly. I slowly moaned to his mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too Loki."

***

"So mother, father what do you think?" I asked.

"He loves this mortal. I never thought he could love anything but himself." Odin said. A bit bitter but nothing too bad. Okay.

"He doesn't love her he worships her. And I am afraid what will he do if he loses her." Frigga said a bit sad.

"Yes. You are right my Queen. If her presence makes Loki a good man her absence will bring all the evil in universe to him. And I am not sure if anyone will ever be able to stop him." Odin said. I looked at my brother and (y/n). They still were dancing in each others arms. Loki slowly bend his head and put a slow kiss on her lips. She just buried herself in his arms deeper.

"I am afraid of that too." I said. 


	12. A Little Bit Free Time, A Lot Of Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and reader. Alone at Asgard. Some fluff.

"Lo..." I whispere shouted as I felt his lips kissing patterns on my bare back. His hands were on my waist resting there gently. He didn't stop kissing me he just chuckled a bit his breath sliding on my skin.

"Good morning little one." He said. And left a kiss on my shoulder. 

"Cuddle me?" I asked I felt his lips curling into a smile while they were pressed to my back.

He layed next to me and his long strong arms pulled me to his embrace. His scent took all over me. 

"I love you my little girl.I love you." He said.

"And I love you." I said kissing his chest.

"What would you like to do today darling? I think your team mates will let us to spend some time alone?" He said. I knew he didn't liked their doubt in his love to me but he also liked the way they protected me. Never admitted but he did.

"I don't know. I mean I don't know what to do. Team has no word in how we will spend our day."

"May I suggest some activities?"

"Yes you can." I said getting a bit more comfortable in his chest.

"We can ride horses around palace or change our clothes and walk the villages. We can go anywhere you want."

"If we will ride horses I want one horse. I mean... Don't you think it will be nicer to ride one horse. Together?"

"Having you in my arms always makes everything nicer." he said kissing my temple.

I laughed and kissed him softly.

"But first we need to eat breakfast my darling girl should not starve."

"Yeah I am pretty angry when I am hungry."

"Trust me I do know." He said his beautiful smile reaching his ocean blue eyes with hint of emerald green. It should be magic I thought. Him being this beautiful. His eyes changing in two perfect colours. Him being able to make me fall in love with him deeper every day. 

"Time to get up then my lady." He said and got up first. It gave me some ti.e to watch his little firm pale ass. Damn I was a lucky girl. Of course he caught me watching his ass. But it was not a first time so...

"You know dear sometimes I think you love my butt more than you love me."

"No. I just adore your butt more than I adore you."

"And it should make me feel better because?"

"I am just telling the truth and only truth it is just you know so cute."

"I really don't want to start my day with talking about my own back side."

"But it is cute!"

"Oh shut up you little nasty girl. Get up and get dressed." I listened to him. And walked to him. My nipples touching his ribs. Our knees touching.

"I am up." I said circling my arms around his neck. He grabbed my ass and whispered to my lips:

"Your ass is cuter." And kissed me before I could answer him.

***

Loki and I were laying next to each other in the garden of palace. His eyes were closed as I was watching the sky. Asgard's sky was much clearer than Earth's. And it was stunning light blue colour.

"What are you thinking my love?" Loki asked not opening his eyes.

"Your planet is beautiful." I said.

"It is more beautiful since you stepped on it."

"You are such a softy."

"I am romantic? Yes. But softie? No. I don't think so."

"You are getting soft when you are with me sugar."

"I don't care how I get when I am with you. As long as I have you by my side and your love."

"You'll have me and my live until my last breath."

"Shut up. I don't want there to be last breath."

"You have to get used to that idea Lo. You know you need to be prepared. I want you to be prepared because I know it is hard to lose someone. Expecially when you have never thought about what you will do after."

"(Y/n) it really is not an argument I want to have right now."

"But Loki"

"Shut up. No more." He said his voice unusually high. 

"Lo..."

"I will take a walk." He said getting up.

"I can come with..."

"No. Alone." He said and walked away. I watched him leave. 

***

"Why are you alone child? Why is Loki not with you?" Frigga asked me. It has been 3 hours since Loki left me and I was not sure about finding him.

"We had a argument. Sort of."

"About?"

"I just wanted him to prepare himself for the time I will die and... It was not the first time I tried to talk to him. Bit first time talking this long. I know he doesn't like the idea. Me myself don't like the idea but that is the truth and I want him to get hurt as less as possible."

"Loki is a complicated one my child. He doesn't let anyone to his heart easily. He doesn't love easily. He doesn't share easily. And with you... You are his happily ever after but sadly you are a mortal. I think you are his first real live and you are his true love. He loves you he shares his heart and life with you. You are the first woman I saw with him and it means a lot if he met us. Loki is a possesive one not in a bad way but he thinks of you as his. He thinks that you belong to him. Because he belongs to you. His heart, his body, his future everything... And the idea of something taking you away from him, forever... It is killing him. He is afraid of every minute he spends with you becausd he knows it is just countdown."

"I can imagine. I really can but... I really don't want my death to catch him by suprise. I don't want him to be shocked the minute he realises I exist no more."

"The thing you want is impossible dear child. You want him to not get hurt when you die. But you are his heart and soul you are every good thing in him. How can he not get hurt when you die? When piece of him dies?"

***

"Brother? What are you doing here?" I asked suprised by seeing him. Alone.

"Trying to calm down?" He asked.

"What happened?"

"(Y/n) reminded me how mortal she was and that she will leave me soon. Forever. Can you imagine that? I can't even remember my life before her how I could live without her. And now after all these memories and feelings she gave me she wants me to think about a life where she does not exist. Where she won't be. Even if I will need her too bad there will be no way for her to come to me. Her body will be under some stone and mud and her soul flying somewhere. She will go somewhere where I can't follow her. Where I can't hold her hand and pull her from. And I have no idea what will I be that moment."

"Have you told her that?"

"How can I! She wants me to be prepared to that. To living my own death with my body still alive. To walk through pain. Darkness. She wants me to be prepared to hell."

"But she is right Loki. You have to think about it. To get ready somehow. Because how much she has left? 50 years maybe 60? It will pass before you will realise. She will melt down in front of your eyes and one day you will realise she is no more alive. What will you do then?"

"Kill death himself."

"Loki."

"I won't let her leave me. If she can't luve no one can. Do you understand me Thor? Or she stays alive or every living thing in this universe will die with her. And then I will die with her. I don't care if it is Valhalla, Hel, heaven or anything. I will find her and build her a new universe where she won't fade away. Where she will smile forever. I don't care what it will take from me and I don't care what I will have to do. If destroying the universe is the price for me to pay for her to stay with me. I am more than ready to pay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. Comment for me to learn what you think and want. So I can take this story to a better place.


	13. Our Day Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we will have everything.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked sitting next to Loki running my hand through his soft raven hair. 

"No." He lied. I softly kissed his cheek bone and kept kissing his handsome face. 

"Loki... I love you. And I am sorry. I just hate the fact you will get hurt." I said and put my arms around his long neck. I sat on his lap and let my hands go under his shirt caresing his bare shoulders.

"I love you too." He said quietly. 

"I know. And I know our relationship is kind of hard. I mean... You know what I mean."

"Yeah..." he said. He was sad and it was making me sad. He looked like a big sad puppy right now with his big blue teary eyes.

I kept kissing his face and massaging his shoulders.

"I missed you." I said. 

"I am sorry. For leaving you like that." He said.

"You needed some time alone. I get that. I wasn't angry or upset. And now you are here." I said. He gave me a small smile.

"I will always be here. With you. You are my darling girl." He said. I hugged him and felt his strong arms pull me as close as possible. He kissed my head and took a deep breath.

"We have two more days here. What would you like to do love?"

"Maybe make a picnic and kiss/cuddle all day?"

"Works for me love." He said.

***

"You do realize there are kids here right?" I heard Bucky's voice behind me. We were near a river. We had a soft blanket under us. And I was at Loki's lap. He was kissing me pretty hard. My hands all over his chest and stomach his holding my ass. I could feel his heartbeat over my own chest. He sighed.

"What do you want Barnes?" He asked.

"Oh. I? Nothing. But they wanted someone to check on you two. You know to make sure you didn't kidnap that one?" He said pointing at me.

"That one? I am your best friend since the day we met and I am that one?" I said.

"Yeah. You are." He said as he layed next to us his flesh arm covering his eyes.

"You will baby sit us?" I asked.

"No. I am here to talk." He said.

"What is happening?" Loki said.

"Tony is being a little shit again. Steve is being confused to agree with him or not. Clint acting like ass. And Thor trying to calm everyone down."

"Oh the usual?" I asked resting my head on Loki's shoulder. His hands resting on my waist instead of my ass.

"What is the topic now? Us?" Loki asked.

"Well you two are always very popular. What can I say?"

"What is it now Buck?" I asked.

"They think you" he said pointing Loki "are trying to do something bad and dramatic. And to do this you need (y/n) and you are trying to make some shit to either brainwash her either hypnotise and use her against us. I am not sure who is us but Tony was screaming that."

"And they let you come here and warn us?" Loki asked.

"Nope. I said 'I am done with this shit. I will go and take a walk. You try to use your brains if you have. And stop shitting peoples lives.'"

"Very smooth." I said.

"What could I do? They weren't even listening each other. Everyone is shouting their own idea right now. And everyone thinks 'Fuck I am so clever. This is so right.'"

"I think we need to get in and stop this." Loki said and kissed my shoulder as he stood up with me on him. 

"I will hang here so they won't get more dramatic." Bucky said.

"Yeah. Thank you Buck." I said and bended to peck him on chin.

***

"This was a bad idea from day 1 damn it! Look at him fucking an Avenger. He gives no shit about her. He is using her!" Tony shouted.

"Here we go." I mumbled and we went in.

"Loki!" Thor said. He looked happy that we came.

"What's up guys?" I asked. Loki's hand thightly around my waist.

"He is using you!" Clint said.

Loki rolled his eyes. I patted his hand softly.

"Uh-huh. Haven't we talk about this like hundred times? And every time we literally saw that this was a total crap?" I asked.

"You are blind. He is fucking with your brain." Tony angry shouted at me.

"Not brain. You gotta go a bit lower." I said. Loki smirked, Tony and Clint froze, Steve blushed and Thor tried to hide his laugh with Natasha.

"You are being a slut for him and you think this is funny!" Clint said.

I could feel Loki's anger. Bit I held his free hand and caresed it.

"We call that relatiomship and you guys should try it too. You know get a life. So you can think about something other than our life." I suggested.

"(Y/n)!" Tony said. 

"That is enough Anthony." Loki said with a calm but dangerous voice. "You can call me anything you want. All of you can. I don't care. But calling my (y/n) names. Disgusting names! This is unacceptable. I told you before many times. I can tell it over and over again. I love (y/n). She is the love of my life and no one except (y/n) and I, have no right to say anything about this."

"You know what..." Tony said and started to walk towards us. Loki pushed me behind his body and stood in front of me in a protective manner.

"Tony stop." Steve said and stepped between us and Tony. 

"You too Cap?" He said.

"They are right. We have no say in this. And this is getting stupid. They are happy. He never hurt her. He saved her life. He always protects her. I am sorry Tony but he has my trust when it comes to (y/n)."

"Really?" Tony said.

"Yes." Cap said firmly. I think at that moment everyone was shocked. But after Cap's small speech Tony and Clint mumbled silent 'sorry' and everything was better. Bucky came back after a while. And a conversation started. I was sitting on Loki's lap. His arms circling my body. And it was good. It felt like home. I was happy.


	14. When You And I Were Forever Young.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last time.

"I think you should marry me." Loki said. I nearly chocked on my coffee.  
"What!"  
"I said I think you should marry me." He said as casually as he could. Like he was not talking about marrying but about shopping.   
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes. Lets get married. You and me." He said.   
It has been nearly 5 months since our visit to Asgard. And nothing really changed. We still were together, we still had missions. Team still sometimes had arguments about our relationship.  
"When?"  
"Now. Or tomorrow. I don't really care. As soon as possible. I want to marry you."  
"Why did you decided so suddanly?"  
"It didn't happen suddanly. I wanted to marry you since our first kiss. I just... It is a good time. Lets get married."  
"Loki... I am not sure. Are you certain nothing happened?"  
"No. Just... I know I love you more than anything and I want you to be a part of my life officially."  
"Sweetheart." I said and sat on his knees. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.  
"Marry me?" He asked.  
"I will." Was my answer.  
"I love you little one."  
"I love you too."  
***  
"Why are you acting so hyper?" Steve asked as I was jumping around the kitchen.  
"What?"  
"(Y/n) what is happening?"  
"I will tell you but Bucky will kill me because I told you first but I really need to tell someone and he is no where to be found."  
"Okay. Calm down. And tell me. Are you pregnant?"  
"No! Loki asked me to marry him."  
"Wow." Steve said.  
"Exactly!"  
"And you said?"  
"Yes! I said yes!"  
"So you are marrying an Asgardian Prince/God?"  
"Oh god. I think so."  
"Oh boy." Steve said. "But this is good news. Tony might even throw a party."  
"No. I don't want a party. He hates Loki. He won't throw a party. He might even start a war."  
"He dislikes Loki but he loves you. He will be happy." Cap said with a sure smile on his face.  
"You sure?"  
"I hope." He said jokingly.  
***  
"Okay. What you didn't tell me and why does Steve look like he knows something that none of us do?"  
"Because my dear Buchanan I am getting married." I said. He looked at me in shock only few minutes later he truly understood what I just said.  
"You are getting married? Fuck! It means Loki asked you to marry him! And Steve learned before me! What the fuck! He is your best super soldier friend now? You hurt me doll. That's it you broke my old little heart. I am bleeding here damn it!"  
"I was excited and you were MIA and Steve was the first person I saw! I had to tell someone Buck. Else I'd have explode."  
"So. Tell me how did it happen? When did he ask you?"  
"It happenes a bit casual. I mean he caught me in such a moment I was shocked."  
"He fucked you all night long and the moment you were going to fell asleep he asked so all the sleep was gone and you said yes and you fucked again?"  
"What? No!"  
"Shame. It could be a great way to ask."  
"We were having our coffee time. Well my coffee time he is too royal to drink coffee and try to stay awake. He had his tea. And he was reading a book I was reading some articles and he said 'I think you should marry me.'. I nearly died you know. At least warn a girl before something like this."  
"And you said yes? It is boring!"  
"Well I made him repeat that 3 times and then yeah I said yes. And you can call it as boring as you want. I am marrying the love of my life so suck it."  
"Drama will be here doll. The moment Clint and Tony will learn that you are going to be Mrs. God of Lies&Mischief they will go crazy."  
"They can go as crazy as they want. I am marrying Loki."  
***  
"Brother! You wanted to talk something with me?" Thor said as he made his way to me.  
"Yes. I asked (y/n) to marry me."  
"I hope she accepted your offer."  
"She did."  
"And you two will be a family when?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"What is the hurry? Is Lady (y/n) with baby?" He asked his eyes wide open.  
"No. She is not pregnant. I just... She still is mortal and I want her to be mine as long as it is possible. So..."  
"I understand your fear and worry Brother. Shall I inform mother and father?"  
"Yes. And (y/n) and I will inform the team. Captain and Winter Soldier already know. So we will do the announcment today at dinner."  
"Okay. I hopeeverything will be good."  
***  
"Don't be this excited. You are going to hurt yourself." Loki said putting his arm around me and pulling me to himself. I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me slowly.  
"I know... It is just... They are going to learn and it will be real."  
"It is and was real. Even before no one but us knew it was real. You are mine and I am yours. I love you. And there is no reason to not get married." "It is just so... It feels like a dream."  
"Now you get what I feel every time I look at you." He said a beautiful smilr upon his lips. He kissed my forehead and put his arm around me.  
"Lets go and share this wonderful news with our friends." He said as we walked to dinning room together. He helped me sit down and pushed my chair. He sat beside me. Bucky and Steve were smiling like the two idiots they truly were.   
"Okay why are we here?" Natasha asked. Her eyes narrowed.  
"We need to tell you something." I said.   
"If you will pop a half god baby here I will kill you." Tony said.  
"I am not pregnant! Why everyone thinks I am pregnant! Did I get fat? I am not pregnant!"  
"Relax love. You are perfect." Loki said kissing my hand. "The thing we want to tell you is... This morning I asked (y/n) to marry me and she accepted." Loki said calmly.  
"We are getting married." I said. Holding Loki's hand thighter.  
"Oh God! You are marrying a god." Clint said.  
"Why this two are not suprised?" Tony asked with a sassy voice pointing to Bucky and Steve.  
"I was too excited and Steve was there so I told him everything and Bucky is kind of my best friend so..."  
"Where is Thor?"  
"Asgard. To tell Odin and out Mother." Loki answered. After dinner, drinking and celebrations we were back at our room. Me on Loki's bare chest, him pressing me to himself firmly.  
"You are such a beauty." He whispered kissing my hair.  
"Shut up." I said. I was blushing. After all these time we spent together he still was making me blush like a school girl. He chuckled softly and kissed my hair.  
"I love you darling girl."  
"I love you too hubby to be." I said closing my eyes.  
***  
"My god you look so beautiful." Natasha said. She was controling if there was anything wrong with my dress. I was wearing a biggest bridal gown I could imagine. Queen Frigga personally helped for the dress. It was strapless and hugged my torso and hips perfectly. It had a soft white colour with golden patterns. Skirt of the dress was made from a lot of layers of lace. Matte golden heels on my feet. My hair was in a big beauty queen style. A soft eye make up and bright red lipstick.   
"Look at you! Such a pretty doll." I heard Bucky's voice.  
"Buck!" I said and rushed to him. He laughed and caught me in mid way.   
"You  look beautiful." He said pecking my cheek.   
"Well look who is talking! You look handsome soldier." I said.  
"Your husband to be is a bit excited you know." He said making me stand still as Nat reapplied my lipstick.  
"How is everyone else?"  
"Tony is drinking with Clint, Steve acts like a headless chicken and Thor smiles like he knows something we don't know which by the way is creepy."  
"Fuck. I am getting married..." I murmured.  
"Girl you are getting married on Asgard." Natasha said.  
"Also you are marrying the god of mischief and Thor the god of thunder is going to be your brother in law." Bucky added.  
"Guys thank you! How would I calm myself if you two weren't here." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Come on I gotta take you to your new husband!" Bucky said linking his arm with mine.  
***  
After the wedding, our vows and the big kiss (y/n) was sitting on my lap in a beautiful gold dress with green lace on it.  
"You look beautiful in my colours." I said kissing her softly.  
"You have nice colours." She said.   
After eating, drinking and dancing we were going to our chambers.  
"Brother! (Y/n)!" We heard Thor.  
"I was going to give you this as a wedding present." He said giving (y/n) a elegant white box with a silver ribbon on it.  
"Is this?" I asked feeling the power coming from box.  
"Yes. Open it with Loki he will tell you everything." He said. He kissed (y/n)' forehead and hugged me.  
  
"Good night!" He said as he left.   
(Y/n) was warching the white box in her hand. Then she lifted her eyes to mine questioning look in them.  
"What is this Lo?" She asked.   
"Lets go to our chambers first darling." I said and held her waist as I led the way.  
"So what is this?" She asked as we saf on our bed.  
"Open the box my little dove." I said kissing her hand.  
She slowly opened the box and revealed the shining golden apple.  
"Lo?"  
"This. My darling. Is the golden apple. It is the solution to our only problem."  
"My mortality?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"But how?"  
"One bite from this fruit and your body will stop aging. Your healt and immune systen will get stronger. You will get stronger. You will become immortal."  
"Oh..."  
"You have to eat it in 3 days. I have no idea how or where did Thor get it but it still is very fresh. It is very hard to find a golden apple tree, to get a fruit is nearly impossible. But you don't have to eat it if you don't want to become impossible. I don't care. Yes I would love to have you forever by my side but if you will choose mortality I won't... It won't change anything between us."  
"I... Can I think about it for a while?"  
"Yes. Yes you can. Come on darling. We just got married. Let me worship your body and holy our marriage." I said and kissed her grabbing her butt.  
***  
I was watching the golden apple in my hand as morning sun shined it brighter.  
"Love..." I heard Loki's voice behind me. I was covered in on of the cotton sheets and he was approaching me in his naked glory.  
"Morning." I said. He smiled and put his arms around me.  
"Good morning my love." He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked kissing my naked shoulders. I showed him the apple.  
"I was thinking..."  
"And?"  
"I will eat it."  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to be sorry for your decision. You can't give back your immortality."  
"I am." I said as I took the apple to my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
